Shadows
by MidnightLightenStars1321
Summary: A little girl of the age of nine becomes a part of Young Justice, her name is Patience Haynes. Her parents were killed when she was six when they used to work for NASA, what happens when Scarecrow and Joker team up takes an interest in her?


Freestyle

Summary: Patience Emerald Haynes is a nine year old girl who lives in Gotham City with her Aunt Gracie who is a bank owner; what happens when Patience finds a love for helping others and takes on a challenge in crime fighting?

Name: White Shadow

Costume: white mask only showing grey eyes, white leotard, white booties, grappling hook, white bow and arrows, and a knife strapped to her left leg.

Hair: curly black hair to shoulders

Patience P.O.V Third P.O.V

"Honey, are you sure you want to do this?" Gracie asked her niece when she watched her get ready for patrol.

"Definitely, I've been taking karate and kung fu lessons since I was three Aunt Gracie. I know I'm ready" Patience insisted and Gracie sighed "Alright, but I can't help worrying hun this is Gotham one of the most dangerous cities in the United States! You could get hurt…or worse killed" Grace sobbed and put her head in her hands. This was her fault for letting this happen, ever since her parents died at age six she wanted to help people.

"Don't worry, Batman helps at night to so I wouldn't be completely alone" Patience smirked and kissed her Aunt's forehead "I'll be ok, remember your talking to White Shadow here, the girl who saved a man from suicide in Steal City just about a month ago" Grace nodded "Just be careful and be home by dawn"

Patience nodded and placed her mask on her pale face "I love you" She whispered before jumping out the window and flung out into the cold fall night.

White Shadow knew Auntie Gracie was only be protective and trying to help but she was nine! She was already babied enough but when her parents died she knew she had to grow up and keep this from happening from others.

_Flashback_

_Mr. and Mrs. Haynes were walking down an alley after a dinner date, it was January 23__rd__ 2003 the night they got killed. Mrs. Haynes had asked her sister Gracie to babysit baby Patience that night._

"_John it's awfully dark out, what time is it?" Carrie asked her husband._

"_7:30 hun don't worry we'll be home on time to say goodnight to Patience" John smiled and held his wives hand._

_Suddenly a group of men walked past the alley and froze at the opening staring at them one of the men pointed "Hey looks like we are eatin' good tonight" He joked and laughed with his possy as they following him towards the young couple._

_Carrie gasped "Who are you, what do you want?"_

_An ugly fat man with a lumpy nose and wearing a green hat walked up and leaned down to her face "This is Gotham sweet cheeks, now gimmie your purse!" The fat man ordered and Carrie shook her head "Get away from my wife you creep" John growled and stepped in front of her protectively._

"_Well you asked for it" The leader said and pulled out a gun and shot John in the chest killing him instantly._

"_John!" Carrie cried and held her husband in her arms "You bastards! We just had a child please!" _

"_Sorry love but a man's gotta eat" The man grinned and shot her in the forehead and she collapsed dead on John's stomach._

_End of Flashback _

White Shadow hated that memory, it was on the news every two years. Her parents worked for NASA and experiment on moon rocks and other space related objects. Science was never really Patience favorite but her parents adored it. They tried giving her a chemistry set when she turned five but ended up shooting daddies bow and arrow threw a window.

White Shadow smiled at the memory as she searched for any trouble at the top of Wayne Towers.

Suddenly a shout was heard in the distance by the old movie theatre on Elms Street and she quickly shot out her grappling hook and swung down to the building.

It was a man mugging a woman so cliché but she took it and jumped down into the alley gracefully.

"You know, I never liked men that much" She remarked and the man jumped to the side startled by her presence.

"Shouldn't you be in bed kid?" The man known as Steve asked.

"Shouldn't you be home with your mommy and scrubbing her old moldy feet like a good little boy?" W.S snapped back and Steve growled "You little brat come here" he hissed and tried to grab W.S's arm but she crouched down and swiped the man's legs from under him and he landed on his back with a loud 'oof'

"Alright that's it" Steve shouted and aimed his gun at (A/N: I'm just gonna say her name) Patience and the blonde woman screamed in fear for the child.

Patience took out her knife and prepared to swipe at him but suddenly out of nowhere a dark boot kicked the gun out of Steve's hand knocking it to the side. A dark form fully appeared next to the other and in the larger form gave a right hook to the man's temple knocking him unconscious.

The form quickly turned around to face her and boy did he looked pissed. Patience knew immediately who it was…Batman and Robin.

"Do you know how much trouble you are in?" Batman hissed angrily at her and she cringed and sighed.

"YOU are not the boss of me" Patience shot back and crossed her arms "I was perfectly fine until _you two_ showed up and ruined it" She growled and Robin raised an eyebrow "Sorry about that but we kinda just saved your life!" He interrupted throwing his hands in the air.

"There was no need for saving I easily could've blocked the gun shot with my knife but noo! You two butted in" Patience defended herself not liking the Dynamic Duo very much.

"Enough!"

Robin and Patience heads snapped in his direction and Robin paid full attention to his mentor and Patience just crossed her arms and had an annoyed look on her face. 'This is such a waste of time' She thought and waited for Batman to finish disciplining her for being too young for crime fighting.

"I need you to come with me, Patience Haynes" Batman ordered and Patience's startling grey eyes nearly popped out of her head as did Robin's.

"WHAT!" They both shrieked and they're shouts echoed down the alley. (Yes the woman is gone now)

"How do you know my name?" Patience demanded and Robin rolled his eyes.

"He's Batman the world's greatest detective duh"

Patience let a growl escape her throat "I'm not going anywhere unless my Aunt has any say in it!"

"She already did, we talked after you left and she agrees with me" Batman interjected and Patience groaned "Figures"

"So what do I have to do?" Patience asked curiously.

"Train with my team, we could use more teammates at the rate we are going" Batman said and Robin repressed a huff "Bats we are doing just fine" he grumbled and Batman raised an invisible eyebrow "Like the last two missions you failed" Robin shrugged and grumbled to himself.

Patience smirked ok maybe Batman wasn't so bad, she liked the sarcasm seeping through his deep voice. Who knew Bats had a sense of humor.

"What about Aunt Gracie, and school?" Patience pressed.

"Our advisor Red Tornado will tutor you and you can visit your Aunt whenever you please" Batman said smoothly and Patience smirked, no school sweet!

"Deal" She agreed and Robin moaned "We don't need another teammate, Wally just needs more training!" Robin tried to defend his team but Batman gave him the glare and he knew this conversation was finished and he lost. "Fine" He mumbled and crossed his arms.

Batman wondered why his son was being so rude right now but he'd have to ask him later when they got back to the manor.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow 6:00a.m sharp" Batman told her and the Dynamic Duo left.

5:54a.m the next day

"Oh honey I'll miss you so much!" Gracie cried as she held her niece close to her chest.

"Don't worry Auntie I will visit as much as I can" Patience promised and kissed her Aunt's cheek lovingly and Gracie smiled at her.

Gracie fumbled over Patience's brown jacket and fixed her curly hair and swept her bangs to the side "Do you have everything? Your cell phone, computer, books, pillow-" Patience giggled "Aunt Gracie I have everything" She smiled and hugged her Aunt one last time when a honk was heard outside their home "Bye! I love you" Patience called and grabbed her black back pack and brown suit case and carried them to the limo…wait limo, really?

An old man with balding hair stood by the door "Hello Miss Haynes, let me get those bags for you" The man said in a British accent and put her bags in the trunk "Please sit now, Master Bruce and Master Dick are waiting" Alfred told her and sat in the drivers' seat and she slid in next to a man in his early 30s with black hair and blue eyes and a boy about 13 with deep ocean blue eyes and she gaped at them.

"Batman?" She asked the man next to her and Bruce nodded eyeing her expression that was full of shock.

"So you Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson are the famous Batman and Robin? Well that was unexpected" She remarked and grinned "It fits"

Richard was wearing his usual red hoodie and black jacket along with his black sunglasses Wally despised with passion.

Dick smirked "So your parents worked for NASA, that's cool" he said politely as if they're argument last night never happened.

"Are you bipolar or something! Last night you absolutely hated me now you acting like a completely different person!" Patience shouted angrily.

Bruce held up a hand ending the conversation immediately "Dick apologizes for his outburst last night and he wanted to start over" He informed and gestured for Dick to start his apology and Patience crossed her arms.

"Listen I was a little pissed, I haven't been having the best week and I am sorry for that. The time has been acting up and some teammates don't exactly get along and I wasn't sure if we were ready for a new teammate…but now I think we are" Dick smiled and stuck out his hand "I'm sorry"

Patience couldn't stop the smile forming on her petit face and she sighed "Alright, I forgive you" she said and shook the boys hand and gave him and toothy grin revealing pearly white teeth.

Bruce smirked satisfied with his work "Ok you two, Dick has sunglasses she cover your identity so the team won't know. Have a good day" Bruce said casually and Robin gave Patience a smaller version of his glasses and they exited the car and made their way to the mountain.

(A/N: Luggage is already at the Mountain in her room from the zeta beam)


End file.
